Cursed
by the Key of Falling Skies
Summary: Cats don't have powers, it's a well-known fact. There is no such thing as a curse and what does not talk has never rebelled. But Times have changed, no cat, no living being is safe. Secrets turn against their owners and Earth itself turns on its inhabitants. Clues that have long-since been buried are uncovered. Beware of what lives in evil. (Rated T just in case).
1. Prologue: Breeze to come

**So, the prologue is actually one of the future chapters, so the first few chapters will be before this happen. Actual chapters will be longer. (This prologue is completely different from the original). Also, hello and welcome!**

Back when there had been no curses and secrets had still been buried too deep to be seen, the cat had often walked this path. A few short moons earlier it had been bustling with city life, but now, as she passed by the only source of light in sight, the lamppost flickered and blinked out of power.

The light drizzle that had been melting the icy water that covered the street was not enough to soak through her pelt, but it was enough to force her to blink every couple of seconds to keep the water out of her eyes. She glanced towards the four cats around her, also trudging through the cold.

Each of the cats had learned not to pay attention the occasional drop of a roof tile or clatter of objects as they fell from twoleg dens and shattered where they lay littered with an assortment of other similar things.

The wind was beginning to pick up, but none of the felines were surprised, instead they stuck to the narrow alleys between the tall buildings that surrounded them, although that forced them to pad through a slippery mix of ice and snow.

"Why in the name of our ancestors do we need to come here of all places? Everyone else went the other way." One of the cats, a pale ginger tabby tom, grumbled.

"Your complaining isn't going to help," A white she-cat cursed as she slid on a hidden layer of ice, claws unsheathed.

"Oh will you please just stop talking and walk," Snapped a brown tabby tom.

"They do have a point," A grey she-cat murmured, neatly sidestepping a falling roof-tile, "I can hardly see three tail-lengths in front of me."

The cat herself said nothing, although she was aware that the blame for this situation was on her. Already she could tell that some of the cats were questioning her decision to go out during a storm.

"Seriously though, all you fishy cats couldn't have waiting for warmer, drier, weather before setting out?" Sighed a russet and brown tabby she-cat as she gingerly leapt across the frequent puddles of water that the other cats simply walked into. "Not all cats are waterproof."

"You mean not all cats come from Firepack?" The white she-cat replied drily.

"And not all cats have a sense of humour," The sleek furred she-cat answered.

Their argument was interrupted when the cat snapped back to attention when she heard a groan within the walls around her. The grey she-cat heard it too, and her eyes widened as she lifted her gaze to the old twoleg house next to them. It was not long before the ground underneath her paws itself seemed to be thrumming.

"Look out!" she screeched, diving away from the source of the sound as a layer of dust surrounded the area until it hid everything from sight and blended into the chaos and blinding light that suddenly flashed through the street.

 **Well, please give feedback, review, send OCs if you want, etc etc. I will hopefully be updating soon.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-Key.**


	2. Allegiances

**Hello to anybody who came to this story. I am still writing Lily of the Valley, but I wrote cursed to see if it could get more reviews and views.**

Ranks and pack information:

The Packs: Although the cats are in packs, they have no set territory and only their names differentiate them. Littermates usually have similar names or ones that are synonyms.

Wind pack: The pack with the most members, unlike the other packs they live in one camp. They have specific roles that determine their ranks.

Fire pack: The pack who is the closest to the rules. Their rank determines the area in which they live and the amount of work they must complete every day to avoid severe punishment.

Water pack: The water pack has no ranks. They each learn the basics of every skill before choosing one to specialize in.

Earth pack: The earth pack has very few members and are hardly ever seen. They are said to have powers beyond that of a normal cat, but there has never been solid proof of that matter.

 **Ranks(in order of importance):**

 **Leaders:** Leaders are in charge of assigning roles and ranks to every cat. Ranks are generally attributed by roles, but leaders may make exceptions. They must have an apprentice at all times. Healers are named after their pack and their apprentices are named after a synonym of sorts.

 **Healers:** Healers are named after colours.

 **Fighters:**

 **Hunters:**

 **No-Ranks:** No-ranks take care of chores, or are given specific assignments by the leader. They are the only cats whose ranks constantly change.

Allegiances:

Wind pack:

 **Leader:**

Wind: Pale grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentice:**

Breeze: Dark brown tabby she-cat with grey paws and tail-tip and amber eyes.

Skyy:Dappled grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Gale: Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.(Fighter)

Blow: Russet coloured she-cat with black paws and grey eyes.(Hunter)

Draft: Pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.(Hunter)

Cloud: White tom with green eyes.(No-rank)

Squall: Brown and ginger dappled she-cat with yellow eyes. (No-rank)

Air:Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.(Fighter)

Breath: White she-cat with black spots and blue-yellow eyes.(No-rank)

Grey: Grey tabby time with blue eyes.(Healer)

 **Apprentice:**

White: Black she-cat with pale grey eyes.

Light: White she-cat with grey tabby stripes, dark grey paws, and amber eyes.(No-rank)

Feather: Very pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.(Hunter)

Plume: White she-cat with ginger paws and tail-tip and amber eyes.(No-rank)

Zephyr: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Azure: Grey she-cat with hazel eyes. (Hunter)

Spyre: Dark brown she-cat with paler tabby markings on her paws and tail with grey eyes.

Fire pack:

 **Leader:**

Fire: Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:**

Flame: Russet-coloured tom with green eyes.

Pyro: Ginger and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Fighter)

Spark: White she-cat with ginger patches.(Hunter)

Ember: Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes.(No-rank)

Ash: Black and grey tom with green eyes.(Fighter)

Cinder: Pale grey she-cat with orange streaks of fur and yellow eyes.(Fighter)

Flare: Redish-ginger tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.(Hunter)

Red: Redish-brown tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. (Healer)

Ginger: Yellow and white tabby tom with green eyes.(Hunter)

Blaze: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.(Fighter)

Glow: Calico she-cat with odd eyes. (Fighter)

Soot: Dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.(No-rank)

Water pack:

Water: Grey dappled she-cat with coppery-orange eyes.

Mist: Pale grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

River: White she-cat with grey spots and dark blue eyes.

Marsh: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Splash: White and black patches tom with yellow eyes.

Marsh: White tom with black paws and green eyes.

Spring: White she-cat with odd eyes.

Ice: Black tom with yellow eyes.

Frost: Back she-cat with yellow eyes.

Wave: White she-cat with grey eyes.

Freeze: Almost white pale grey she-cat with dark grey eyes, tail, and paws.

Blue: Grey tom with blue eyes.

Sleet: Dark grey she-cat with with pale grey paws, tail-tips, ear-tips, and eyes.

Hail: Pale ginger tabby tom with grey eyes.

Flood: Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Tide: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Pond: White she-cat with blue-grey streaks and blue eyes.

Earth pack:

Claw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Leader)

Pebble: Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes.(Healer)

Branch: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.(Fighter)

Stone: Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.(Hunter)

Cats of legend:

Onyx: Dark grey she-cat with dark grey eyes. Apparently evil.

Crystal: White she-cat with grey eyes. Onyx's constant rival.

Unallied cats:

Fir: Dappled brown she-cat with green eyes.

Pine: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Cedar: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Creek: Dappled grey, ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Scar: Redish-ginger tom with blue eyes.

Scarlet: White she-cat with blue eyes.

Flurry: White she-cat with red eyes.

 **Well, not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, but PLEASE review, send OCs if you want to.**

 **-Key**


End file.
